event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Ship Structures
Introduction In Event Horizon, the players show their creativity by equipping their ships. Some are superior in firepower, others agile like bees, some heavy like a golem and some are strange... (Embryo is a living ship for example) but each ship is unique in its own place. And this is the sole reason for creating this page. In this page, anybody who thinks that their ship has something impressive to offer (or can shred others into space scrap real quick) is requested to share their ship design so that rookies also get a chance to get ideas about the ultimate potential of a ship. It doesn't have to be an invincible monster but anything which serves its purpose well. So it is a humble request of a "Wikia contributor" to all others that if they have any unique ship design then please upload a screenshot of it and give us a brief description of its strengths, best way to use, weaknesses (c'mon everybody have some), effective against etc. So everybody, PLEASE TRY TO CONTRIBUTE THE BEST YOU CAN. Missile Skirmishers Normally armed with Small Missile Launchers, Missile Skirmishers are fast ships, sometimes equipped with an Afterburners. They are used to counter most ships. Potato Probe - User:Sythion. Missile skirmisher. While armor and fuel aren't too high, the sheer speed and damage are well worth it. Very powerful against light, medium and even some heavy ships. Seek and Destroy - qwerty4429. This ship is a ultimate Missle Skirmisher. Taken idea from Zephyr with afterburner, this guy can desroy flagships in a volley, while not being damaged at all. Maneuverability and damage allow him to have powers to destroy any flagship in there (including 2x veteran Tartarus and 2x veteran Megalodon), have a pool party of 10 enemy ships and himself, or just take out any guy quickly. Missiles are multi-targeted, so no problems with drones too. Hit'N'Run - qwerty4429. 'This Scout MkII takes little place in hangar, while being able to take out all ships in a system. His pulse cannon fires precisely while he's heading towards the enemy, and missiles always get to the target if you're close enough; everything damages pretty nice, ship itself is incredibly fast. '''Shadow skirmisher - qwerty4429. '''This missile skirmisher doesn't use an afterburner, cause he's pretty quick itself. His 3 missiles volley damages ''a lot, ''and his maneuverability allows him not to take hits, while taking out ships. '''Interceptor mk2 skirmisher - Blaah. ' Very fast and hard hitting. Pulse multi cannon can do serious damage up close, missiles allow for a more ranged tactic or just unleash everything at point blank! Vulnerable to ECM jammer. Potato Probe.png|Potato Probe Seek and Destroy.png|Seek and Destroy - Stalker Hit'N'Run.png|Hit'N'Run - Scout MkII Shadow skirmisher.png|Shadow skirmisher Screenshot_2015-12-25-02-10-01.png|Interceptor mk2 Assault ships The most vague and largest category, for general-purpose ships normally having a good amount of armor and DPS. '''Assault Beholder - User:Voice_of_the_Fleshless_Eyes. Tough, regenerating assault ship. still searching for more armored fuel cells, a third vampire ray, and better satellites, but as of now, it is quite effective to deal with every boss and heavy or medium ship besides the Oracle, Tartarus, and Zeus, which i have found to be quite lethal to engage at close range, owing to their tracking weapons. still untested on most double veteran flagships, other than the Veniri, which it can deal with at a standard over-level of 20 to the flagship in question. It is fast for a heavy ship, well armored, and the power is sufficient to keep firing for a full minute, and recharges quickly. It makes use of the plasma thrower M2s for kiting tactics. Light ships can mess it up badly, and force retreating into cloak to regenerate and wait for them to fly into the firing path of the beams. Dies fairly fast under concentrated fire. Assault Beholder mk2 (stealth and normal versions) - Blaah. 'These 2 versions are extremely powerful, quick and have been tried and tested up to the level cap (lvl 1000). Both versions use fusion beams over vampiric ray mainly because vampiric ray uses more energy, has a shorter fire range and the amount healed is really low. (note x and xx elites using vampiric ray only heal a lot because they are elites, tartarus uses heavy vampiric ray which heals a ton it's crazy sadly that's currently locked to tartarus flagship only currently). Fusion beams can be replaced with 4x4L laser, lower range but more dps on target. Normal version uses range finder with increased damage, can take on most things easily, flagships xx (equal lvl - 150% of lvl) - tartarus, overlord, kraken. Stealthed version handles leviathan xx and colossus xx (up to x2 your lvl), veniri is super easy as the drones from xx ships are very dangerous you just stealth and let them kill everything. Dropping some dampeners for ECM jammer Stealthed can take Thor xx. Zeus xx and megalodon xx are possible with either versions. Vulnerable to concentrated fire and drone assault. Fast npc with railguns will cause problems and Oracle xx. '''Destroyer - qwerty4429. '''This Big Daddy of firepower can destroy (check the name) almost ''any ship 2x levels above in a single volley, also being a great way to knock out some flagships (2x veteran Tartarus is his breakfast, while 2x veteran Tartarus is a very tough target for any other ship), and having tons of HP and tracking weapons allows you to call-in 10 ships at once, knowing you'll be the champion of this Colosseum. 'Ursula '- Marciko322. This little beginner beast is equipped with an omni-directional Machine Gun, is heavily armored, and as well as having a high fuel capacity for non-flagships, it can regenerate it pretty quickly. This ship can also be pretty easily created by early-game players, making it the first high-powered ship I've got ever. The downside is that the Machine Gun takes a rather long time between salvos, and is inaccurate at long range. If you can get close though, hell will ensue, especially if it's overleveled. 'Eden MG Assault -' Blaah. A variation on Ursula Eden. Very fast moving can easily avoid any missile, turn rate is also high you can circle things very easily and avoid fire. Increased fire rate allows machine gun to fire about every 1-1.5 seconds. Capable of taking normal npc x2-x3 it's lvl. It can't kill flagships easily but will take a chunk of HP from them. It's a great ship to take out annoying fast movers and railgun ships and be able to hold it's own against the rest. Doesn't use up much hanger space. Vulnerable to ECM jammer, drone assault, beam weapons and flagships. '''EMP Manticore - ICyanider. This special ship design for a Manticore is actually overpowered. EMP Torpedoes disable enemy's active equipment, then you destroy the enemy with a volley of very damaging Heavy Proton Torpedoes (that is if you're accurate enough). It can destroy all enemies other than Double Veteran Oracle and Overlord level-to-level. Beware of stasis fields though, as this design can only fire the proton torpedoes to the front. Twin Combustion '''- XenonSniper. This Thunder build is well balanced. All the fire power comes from 2 Pulse Mk2 cannons and 1 heavy neutron blaster. It has high heath, power, but lower speed. It is good against medium, light, and some heavy ships. It is useless against missiles and is slow however. PS: Replace center 8 small reactors with medium reactors '''Cyclops - qwerty4429. '''This Gladius build is an obvious, while effective one. Its pretty long-ranged, and very high-damaging, with huge HP pool, able to devastate flagships in a straight fight with ease. Low maneurability and speed, however. final_bstSnapshot_444081.jpg|Assualt Beholder Prototype Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-32-24-1.jpg|Tarantula with Black Hole and Heavy Missile Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-46-27-1.jpg|Beholder with Fusion Beams Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-47-22-1.jpg|Beholder with Vampiric Rays and Energy Siphons Destroyer.png|Destroyer - Nemesis Screenshot 2015-12-21-00-44-06.jpeg|Ursula EMP-Manticore.png|EMP Manticore Screenshot_2015-12-21-21-02-49.jpg|Twin Combustion - Thunder Cyclops.png|Cyclops Screenshot_2015-12-25-02-03-25.png|Assault Beholder mk2 (normal) Screenshot_2015-12-25-02-01-07.png|Assault Beholder mk2 (stealthed) Gunships These ships create a volley of fire, normally 4+ lines. '''The Hammer - User:OverCr. Although it uses Small Pulse Mk2 cannons which are limited in range, using 7 cannons gives it quite a punch. It creates an aimed torrent of pulses that take down, in one try ,most of the ships I encounter. I found that it's quite effective against Scorpions when attacking abandoned bases. The regeneration is a big bonus. Hammer Crab.png|It's a crab but I call it the Hammer Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-31-34-1.jpg|Stalker with 4x Heavy Missiles Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-48-30-1.jpg|Manticore with 4x Heavy Proton Torpedoes Screenshot_2015-12-04-01-30-24-1.jpg|Excaliber with 8x Neutron Blaster M2 Drone Carriers Carries of fleets, these ships can constantly produce wave after wave of Drones. Drone Freighter - qwerty4429. This guy is just a moving fortress, with infantry running around. His purpose is simple - you do nothing, drones take out ships. You can easily just go AFK, while ship farms survival runs. Screenshot_2015-12-04-10-10-21-1.jpg|Leviathan with Drone Bays AFKFARMER.png|AFKFARMER - Freighter Thor.png|Thor with M54, M22 and M31 Drone Bays Boss Hunters Specialized ships used specifically to counter certain bosses. The fork - qwerty4429. The fork builds are mainly aimed to take out flagships, just flying around and then shooting in the rear. A lot of weapons allow them to do this effectively. Laser forks are straightforward, quick and deadly, you can also add some turrets with small laser beams for greater effectiveness (while ship being slower) - Wasps don't have enough slots to make greater use of their L slots, keep in mind. Multi-cannon forks are better at taking out multiple drones, small ships etc., while a little bit worse against flagships. Targeting systems allow them to concentrate every bullet at enemy, improving damage. Lukazaz-Nemesis - Lukazaz. This heavy ship is similar to some Tarantula builds, while you could actively fight the opponents the range extenders help out snipe enemies as you wait for the BHG & Heavy M2 to recharge - you actually spam the Heavy M2 (they help create obstacles for the opponent while the swim around due to the BHG gravity wells), due to the small repair bot you will want to stay far from enemies, this ship can serve as a flagship destroyer if lvled up (80/90s for double veteran 120 flagships) Shotgun fork.png|Shotgun fork - Thunder Crab fork.png|Crab fork Laser fork.png|Laser fork - Thunder lukazaz-Nemesis.png|lukazaz-Nemesis - Nemesis Unsorted/Other For ships that don't fit into any of the above categories or have not yet been moved. If unsure, things should go here by default. Screenshot 2015-12-20-21-44-55.jpg|The Beginner Scout Flagships The largest and most powerful ships. They can do all roles, boss hunters, gunships, drone carriers etc. They take up a lot of hanger space, a maximum of 2 can fit into each hanger layout. Leviathan all-rounder - Blaah. Leviathan is the fastest flagship (can hit 9.4 with speed pods) but this version is heavy and slow but with a good turn rate allowing you to face targets quickly. Very high fire rate allows a constant barrage of heavy missiles mk2 and rapid firing railguns. Small Missile Launchers can fire almost without a waiting time giving close range dps/anti stealth field. Cloaking device is to avoid big hits (eg. Megalodon xx missiles) and afterburner to control your velocity or chase after targets. It can take all flagships xx (x2-2.5 your lvl) except thor xx, overlord xx is tricky possible by replacing missile pods with 2 more railguns with 4 railguns you can do DPS and stop it afterburning towards you. Megalodon carrier version - Blaah. Megalodon is one of the slowest flagships (about 4.5 max velocity with speed pods) so generally it will always be fat and heavy, this makes it a good carrier option. Drone types are personal options, having 2-4 stun drones with DPS ones is a good balance. Heavy missiles mk2 add to your DPS, small missiles for things that get close. Afterburner is there mainly to control your position, 9/10 you don't want to be moving around but missiles, asteroids etc can send you flying out of control and you can't escape a planets gravity without it. Overall it's a beast. Vulnerable to ECM jammer, fast attack ships. Oracle carrier version - Blaah. Thor is usually considered the carrier flagship but oracle can equip same number of drones as Thor. Central weapons are personal choice, usually never used much. With +200% drone damage, +200% drone speed, +200% drone range and drone factories it's evil. Not a hands on ship, drones do all the work and with +200% drone range most of that is off screen. Capable of taking flagships xx x3 it's lvl. Vulnerable to ECM jammer, blackhole generators and fast firing heavy missiles mk2. Zeus Apocalypse - Blaah. Zeus gets overlooked too much but this layout is extremely powerful, can take on all flagships xx (x4 lvl is possible) it can obliterate some in seconds. Primary weapon is heavy laser m2 with heavy missile mk2 as secondary. Medium-large HP, large energy pool. +200% weapon range gives the laser extreme range off screen sometimes, L weapons do the highest sustained damage by a long way. The massive weapon range also means missiles have a crazy 300 range and will keep hunting targets for a long time, makes up for a slow fire rate on them. Velocity and turn rate is high (for a flagship), turn rate is more important here the laser only auto-targets 180° frontal. That might sound bad but it's actually very good, your not vulnerable to ECM jammer can just away from them (unlike other ships with central weapons eg. Oracle, Eden, chronos etc). Warp drive is used to chase targets, move away quickly and avoid big attacks, it gives great survivability and attacking benefits. And finally there's a large repair bot to heal lots of HP quickly when needed. You can call in 10 enemy ships and take then all out in seconds. The laser can also be used to expose stealth easily. Vulnerable to thor drone assault (adding an ECM jammer to build thor dies), leviathan xx (ECM jammer here makes it easier), overlord xx. ￼ 'kraken CQB -' Blaah. Another overlooked flagship which has a lot of potential. I built this layout primarily to be a Thor killer but discovered it's also a lovely Oracle killer. Very fast moving, stealth field, warp drive, ECM jammer, passive HP regeneration and extreme close range damage with low energy usage. It can take Thor xx x4 it's lvl and back to back ones with no problems: stealth (if drones follow move and warp away until not attacked) > get near Thor drop ECM jammer (this won't break stealth) and warp jump > get behind Thor (some drones might be lose, no problem, Thor will also target ECM area) > fire away until Thor dies and warp jump away until safely stealthed. Should things go wrong you can warp jump away, stealth, passive HP regen and try again. Against Oracle ECM jammer means you can just pew pew freely until dead (can take a while with it's energy shield and damage absorbers). Limited against other Flagships xx. Adding range finders, fusion beams and tractor beam makes it more effective at range. Screenshot_2015-12-19-07-38-13.png|Megalodon carrier Screenshot_2015-12-19-02-28-18.png|Leviathan all-rounder Screenshot_2015-12-21-23-48-55.png|Oracle carrier version Screenshot_2015-12-25-02-04-37.png|Zeus Apocalypse Screenshot_2015-12-25-02-06-09.png|Kraken CQB